My Dream Girl
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: He has been dreaming of her since he first saw her and now he has a chance to make his dream come true. When the others find out, can he hold on to the dream he finally obtained?
1. Chapter 1

To: Michi-chan! You know who you are! The other dedication to her/you is "Raising Little Shinobi", that story in blue ink I showed you at school...before Christmas? Well, here's the first one.

* * *

Fruits Basket/Sailor Moon

"My Dream Girl"

Wednesday. It was Wednesday. She always practiced her violin on Wednesday. He would go to the Community Center with Momiji and sit outside at the base of the tree out side the music room's large windows on Wednesday just to see her. Momiji played his violin next to her and he was there under the pretense of being with Momiji but he was really there for her. All he had to do was get through this last period and he could see her play.

And she was fantastic. She had such control and grace with the wooden instrument and she never looked at sheet music. She only had to listen to the instructor once and she could play it perfectly. She was like an angel…no, she _was_ an angel that was trapped forever here on Earth. Her long silky black hair was so beautiful and perfectly cared for that he wanted to run his fingers through it. Her shimmering amethyst eyes were like liquid pools of the semi precious stone that he just wanted to fall in to and never come out. Her soft lips were always glossed with a light and delicate hue, like budding roses that just barely show you the tips of their new petals. How he wanted to feel those lips against his. Her skin was porcelain and so smooth, like she was a doll that had come to life. Oh, he just wanted to caress such lovely skin, whispering sweet promises and compliments in to those perfect ears of hers. She was a sculpture of the gods, far more beautiful than Pandora or Aphrodite of the Greek Myths of Old. And her voice-oh, her voice! It put the heavenly choirs to shame when she sang or even when she merely spoke.

He had fallen hard for her. Maybe that's why he clung to Rin for so long. She did look like Rin…no, Rin looked like _her_. And having Rin was like almost having her to hold but that could never happen. She was an Outsider and Normal. She'd never fall for a guy like him who could never hug her or let her get too physically close. She'd never want a guy that had volatile mood swings and such a dangerous family. She'd despise him because he was Cursed and she was Blessed. His secret, his real self would sicken her, chase her away before his family could even meet her. Oh, God…this life just wasn't fair!

"Haa-kun, the bell rang. Are you coming?" His ever-lucky cousin's voice seeped through his thoughts of chaotic negativity like water through a sweatshirt. He was standing by his desk with a smile and happy brown eyes. "If you are, we have to hurry. It's Wednesday and Miss Kaioh has a new piece for us to learn."

"Yeah, Momiji. I'm coming." He rose from his desk, shoving his homework and school stuff into his backpack before slinging it on to a shoulder. He followed Momiji down to trade their school shoes for their outdoor foot wear and then followed the lucky Rabbit to the Community Center.

"I'll be out after an hour, Haru." Momiji beamed, running inside with a wave and a laugh.

_Lucky. He's so goddamn lucky and he doesn't even know it._ Haru thought bitterly as he went to his usual spot to sit and wait…and watch. But unlike all the days before, there was someone there. To Haru's utter shock, delight and surprise-it was _her_. She looked like she was crying and she had a pair of glasses in her lap. The music room curtains hadn't been opened yet, meaning the music instructor, Michiru Kaioh, hadn't arrived to unlock the door. Momiji and the other students from various schools were probably waiting at the door. But she was out here, in a red, white and blue uniform and in tears. Here's your chance, Ox-boy. Don't pull a Kyo and be rude or an Akito and be cruel. Be nice to her. That'll win her over even if his family was Cursed.

"Hey. Are you all right? What's wrong?" Haru asked, coming to sit next to her. She looked up, her tear filled eyes red rimmed from crying. She wiped her eyes and shook her head with a sniff.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone." She was lying. Haru sat by her. He wasn't going to let her cry out here on all her own. No…she was far too special for that.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked gently. "I'll be more than happy to listen." _In fact, I'd be King of the World if you did confide in me. Just so you and I have a secret only we can share._

"It's just…it's my father's birthday and I can't go see him." She sniffed, using her lavender handkerchief to dry her tears. God, she was so lady like. It was great to be in her company.

"Can't you just call him up and tell him since you can't see him?" Haru had a feeling they were more alike than he had previously thought.

"I wish I could but the problem is that he doesn't remember…" She was so distraught over this. What didn't he remember? Was it his own birthday or something else more important? "The others have such different kinds of parents. I'm so jealous. Usagi's folks accepted what she is a few years ago and Ami's mother was so proud of her. Minako couldn't tell her parents but they're proud of her, even if they don't know. Rei's Grandfather couldn't be happier and Makoto's aunt thinks it's spectacular."

"And your father doesn't?" Haru inquired, trying to help.

She laughed softly. "I wish that's what happened. But he was killing himself over what had happened when I was little so he had to forget…"

Then it clicked. Her father didn't about her calling him or anything-her old man forgot _HER._ She didn't exist to this man, like Momiji was just another Sohma kid to his mom. Haru felt so bad for her. He wanted to hug her and tell her he knew how she felt…but he couldn't. He'd turn into the Ox if he did and she'd have to have her memories suppressed. She'd forget all about him.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at her hand in her lap and put his on hers, to comfort her. His skin tingled and his heart was doing cartwheels and back flips. "I know this probably doesn't mean much coming from a stranger but I know how that pain feels. It hurts when someone you love doesn't remember you. It's a pain that never goes away as time goes on. It just gets worse and worse when you see them or when other kids talk about their families and have them come around. It eventually makes you withdraw to avoid that pain and you're nothing more than an unfeeling shell because even happiness hurts when you're the only one who remembers."

She looked at him, more tears in her eyes but happiness that someone understood was there, too. She was grateful to him for understanding. It's what she needed right now. She had needed someone to tell her that they knew how that game was played and that there will always be someone who did know.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe." She replied, putting her glasses on after wiping her eyes.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma-Haru, for short." The Ox thought the glasses suited her…even if he had never seen them on her before.

"You're Momiji's cousin, aren't you?" Hotaru asked, hugging her knees to her chest. Haru nodded, leaning against the tree. "He's really good. I'm honored to be in the same class even if we're not in the same league."

"I know Momiji isn't better than you, not to sound rude or anything." Haru replied. He liked talking to Hotaru. She was so sweet.

"I'm a professional. I do concerts and travel the world. Momiji plays because he loves it. I only play because Michiru does. The only instrument that's solely my own is the flute. None of my friends can play it but I can." Hotaru was multi-talented. How perfect for her. She needed those talents to keep from pulling away from the world. "Momiji is so lucky. He has a wonderful cousin like you, and a talent that he has honed and loved for years. He has someone with such a sweet soul like you to be there, to comfort him. I wish I had someone like that. I wish I didn't have to be the comforter all the time. I wish I could be the comfortee once in a while."

Talk about when opportunity knocks! God, she had _no_ idea that Haru wanted more than anything to hear those words leave her lips. He offered her his hand.

"You have me." He said softly, getting Hotaru to look at him surprised. "I'll comfort you anytime you need it, everytime you want it. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. After all, that's what boyfriends do, right?"

Hotaru looked away with a sheepish blush. "I…I wouldn't know. I've never had a boyfriend before. There are…things about me that would be unsavory for any normal boy to have in his girlfriend. Although your offer is touching, I'm going to decline all the same. Trust me, it's for your own protection."

"So, you're going to continue to withdraw from the world when the offer comes from someone who isn't as normal as you assume? I won't push you away, even if I incur the wrath of the head of my family." Haru took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "And I won't let you push me away. I will always be here for you. Never forget that. I am your boyfriend now. I will protect you."

Hotaru faced Haru to say something but he gently cupped her chin with his other hand and leaned over. His lips touched hers in a tender and sweet kiss that Haru had been longing to give her for quite some time. Hotaru's eyes eased closed and her free hand lightly hung onto his wrist. So, this is what it felt like when you kissed your dream girl…Haru liked it. He liked it a lot.

* * *

It's a HaruTaru fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

A week has gone by and Haru's new girlfriend is quite the mystery to his family. Let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

"A girlfriend? He got a new girlfriend? Who is she? Does she live Inside or Outside? Is she pretty? Does she look like Rin? Oooh-what does she look like? What is she like?"

"I'm not sure, Tohru. Momiji said that Haru has been spending a lot of time out of the house for the past week." Yuki admitted as he looked out the window. "And that he hasn't been his usual self. He's been sort of daydreaming all day-every day since last Wednesday."

Kyo leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, well, whoever this chick is-he'll have to dump her if Akito doesn't approve of her." The Cat had a point. "It's all up to that bastard, no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'."

"Well, would you look at that. Two-tone's on his cell phone again." Uotani pointed at the Ox on the ground floor, leaning up against a tree with a smile on his face. He looked like he was enjoying his conversation with whoever was on the other end. "Wonder who he's chattin' with."

"His waves…they radiate true happiness, like he has fulfilled a dream." Hanajima replied with a lighter tone than usual. "…and there are odd waves clinging to his aura, as if transferred from someone who has been in his presence almost constantly."

Tohru looked out the window at the Sohma boy who was laughing at something his caller had said. Haru did look like he was enjoying the conversation, like he was talking to his new girlfriend. For some reason, Kyo wasn't so sure isn't who Haru was seeing was actually a "who"-more like a "what" but he still wasn't sure it was a good idea for Haru to date…whatever he was dating.

"I'm going to tail Haru afterschool. I'm going to find out who-or what he's seeing." Kyo told the others, mainly Yuki and Tohru.

Uotani arched a blond eyebrow. "Did I just hear you say 'what he is seeing'?"

"Once the head of our family finds out-that 'who' could become a 'what'. There is _no_ end to his cruelty and Haru's new fling's going to find that out the hard way."

* * *

Uh-oh... 


	3. Chapter 3

After school holds lots of schemes...

* * *

As soon as school got out, Kyo and Yuki hurried to Momiji and Haru's class but they were surprised to see that Haru was already gone. When questioned, Momiji pointed out to the gates where Haru was already at with a pretty girl in a rival school fuku. The Rat, Cat, Rabbit and 3 normal girls gathered around a window to watch the couple at the school gates. Haru was holding the girl's hand and he even brushed her hair out of her face, getting her to blush.

"Who is that?" Tohru asked. "I can't tell…"

"That's just Hotaru. She's in the Wednesday Violin group taught by Miss Kaioh." Momiji smiled with a gentle laugh. "She's a professional musician."

"Wait-I know her. That girl was with Makoto Kino, that old student of Shihan's." Kyo realized, pointing it out to the others.

"Setsuna Meioh's one of Nii-san's designer friends and half of the patterns were designed for her." Yuki added, making another connection.

Uotani laughed at them. "Haruka Ten'oh dedicates every winning race to her 'Little Sky Bird'!"

"She is the only other girl I know of who has powers like me." Hanajima got slightly worried looks. "If I remember correctly, she has the ability to heal."

The Cursed Sohma looked at each other as Haru took Hotaru's hand in his and kissed her cheek. He took her away from the school, smiling the entire time. The cousins knew what they had to do.

* * *

Everyone knows her but does she know them? 


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, sunset at last...

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Firefly. I hope you had fun today."

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you, Haru." Hotaru had to stand on her tiptoes a bit and kissed Haru's cheek. They had spent the entire time together afterschool doing homework at Crown Arcade and then they had watched the sunset on the park's dock after a nice walk in the park, hand in hand. It was now night and they had to part but Haru knew he'd see her again in the morning. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Neither of us have school and there's a carnival in town."

Haru pulled the two tickets from his back pocket. "I always knew we thought along the same lines. I'll pick you up in the morning and we can spend all day there, just the two of us." He gently pulled on the hem of her uniform blouse. "Make sure you wear some play clothes. We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow and we'll be together, side by side."

"You'll have to wear play clothes too." Hotaru smiled. She kissed his cheek before going inside. Before she closed the door, Hotaru blew him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-koi."

"Yeah, Firefly. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Kyo: I can't keep quiet anymore! What about MY story?!

I can't work on it. I've got writer's block.

Yuki: You'll start on mine soon, right? You promised, Kazuma-chan.

Yeah, I did promise, didn't I? -sigh- I'll start it soon.

Kyo: What about me?!

-grabs pen and note book, writes down something quickly- There. That'll teach you to yell at me.

Kyo: -Beads appear around his neck- What the--

Sit.

-CRASH!-


	5. Chapter 5

See the answers for the Reviews:

**moifah:** (1-4) Yep, Haru and Taru are alike, ne? Oh, Kyo calls Hotaru a "What" b/c of Akito. The Prick's notorious for driving people into the loony bin. "Social Butterfly" isn't what came to mind when I reread it. More like "trying to make her seem human" in a way, like giving her an excuse to be distant and shy. And here, I updated.

**Taeniaea:** Thanks!

**mae-E:** Read Fruits Basket, then you'll understand why they're against Haru being with Taru. And the answers to your next...2? questions as well. Oh, I forgot to mention, when you have "strange powers" people like you tend to know about you. Hotaru knows about the Hanajima sibs' powers too. And you have to remember Hotaru's kinda the "little sister/daughter" of the Senshi group and that some of the Senshi are pretty famous. But Ayame and Setsuna met online at a Fashion Convention website's chat room. Thy're just friends.

**Harpygirl91:** You love it? Wow, I'm doing pretty well if you love this fic too!

**EternalGoddessSailorMoon:** Thanks!

* * *

Dressed in a sweet looking dark blue spring polo dress with her hair braided and draped over her shoulder, Hotaru wove her fingers with Haru's as they walked deeper into the carnival. Haru had chosen to wear a black polo shirt with a pair of blue jeans, wearing a smile on his face. She was enjoying his company and being close to his warmth…even if he had never hugged her or held her close.

She enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers and the light in his eyes when he smiled or laughed. Hotaru loved the way his hand held hers and the way he looked at her. He treated her like she was normal, a normal school girl. Haru didn't see her as Sailor Saturn or as Mistress 9 or the Light of Chaos. He saw Hotaru the Girl-not Hotaru, the Earthly Alter Ego of Sailor Saturn.

"Hotaru, this way. I want to win you a prize." Haru gently pulled her over to a booth of milk bottles and baseballs. So the carnival was a little Westernized. It didn't matter. As long as Hotaru got to spend time with Haru, she'd put up with it for his sake. Haru paid the tiny fee and was given 5 small baseballs. Picking up one, Haru tossed it up once, caught it and then threw it at a stack of milk bottles. They tumbled downward with a clatter. He did it again to the other 2 stacks, baffling the booth manager.

"Bravo, m'boy!" The manager congradulated happily. "Pick any prize you want!"

Cats, dogs, costume jewelry, plushies of the senshi and such were on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Haru looked at Hotaru and then pointed to the floppy black cat that had a pair of purple eyes like his girlfriend. When he got the cat, Haru gave it to Hotaru and kissed her forehead.

"Having fun, Firefly?" Haru asked as they moved on to a different booth.

"I always have fun when I'm with you." Hotaru took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. As they passed a fortune teller's booth, Hotaru felt Haru tense up.

"Well, well, Haru-who's your pretty lady friend?" A chilling voice asked with a mocking tone. A young man who looked similar to Hotaru stood with a red/tan haired man a step behind him.

"This is Hotaru…she's…she's my girlfriend…" The Ox mumbled pulling Hotaru behind him slightly. "She doesn't know anything, Akito. I've kept my mouth shut so leave her be."

Akito's smile was cold and unfeeling when it came to his eyes. That bright smile never reached his eyes. "I would never dream to hurt such a pretty girl."

"You and Kaori Knight." Hotaru muttered into Haru's shoulder. Haru squeezed her hand to keep her quiet. Akito came closer, trying to inspect Hotaru but she knew his true intentions.

"What lovely black hair. Such a pretty shade of the night." Akito reached a hand up to stroke her hair but Haru pulled her to his other side behind his back. "Oh, are you afraid of me, my dear?"

Hotaru pretended to be a frightened girl but her eyes peered over Haru's shoulder with a venomous icy edge. Akito registered a threat and a challenge within Haru's girl. She was far too powerful to be anything else. He'd have to see where this relationship would progress to. In fact, he'd have to invite her to come around to the Main House to get to know her better.

"I'll see you around, Haru. It was nice to meet such a pretty girl." Akito's false smile was bright but Hotaru could read the scheming ripples in his aura. She wasn't stupid. She didn't survive her former comrades by being stupid. No, she survived by being smart, cunning, calculating.

Haru slowly turned as Akito walked passed, keeping his body between the Head and Hotaru, never letting Akito see his back. As soon as he and the other man turned the corner, the Ox turned to his Senshi girlfriend to see if she was all right.

"I'm so sorry." Haru apologized, cupping her face in his hands. "I didn't know he was going to be here. If I had, I would've found us something different to do."

"It's alright, Haru. I have friends who can be just as…interested as he was." Hotaru assured him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm fine, really. I'm not foolish enough to not believe that he isn't a threat but I won't let him take you away from me. You're the best thing in my life."

Haru smiled at her admission, even if it caused her to blush while she said it. He intertwined their fingers together and kissed her lips with a gentle smile. Yeah, Hotaru was his dream girl and he had her heart in his hands.

* * *

Akito's up to something, dammit! I'm telling you we need to get a sniper on his ass! 


End file.
